Haruyuki Yukino
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" align="center" | style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" width="20" valign="top" | “ | style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" valign="top" | } | style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" width="20" valign="bottom" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;" | — Haruyuki Yukino |} |} |} {|} Haruyuki Yukino (柚木野 春雪, Yukino Haruyuki) is the first year student at Shūtoku High, and the one of boys’ basketball team’s first string managers. She has direct relationship with Rakuzan High’s captain, Seijūrō Akashi, and secretly considers him as rival. Appearance Haruyuki is a female teenager with small figure compared to the others. She has slightly pale skin, pink spring ''eyes, and shoulder-length black hair with v-bangs that has an extension on both sides of her face. She usually keeps it loose on her back. Her body was built as buxom, curvaceous figure with large breasts. Her most common attire is an white sailor uniform with black collar that has a single white stripe, white sailor tie, black pleated skirt, over-knee white sock, and dark brown shoes. During basketball club’s activities, Haruyuki mostly wears white t-shirt with black rim, black knee-length sport pants, and comfortable white-black sneakers. She sometimes tied her hair into a ponytail. Her casual outfit certainly is white t-shirt, overall short jeans, and light pink converse shoes. In EXTRA GAME, Haruyuki still standing at 165 cm. Her hair is longer, and slightly wavy. She slips the strand of hair behind her left ear. Her outfit is a red plaid shirtdress, knee-length jeans pants, and pastel orange wedge converse shoes, which hinting to Shutoku High’s jersey color. Personality Haruyuki is perfectly described as a bittersweet young woman. Ain’t a aloof, but ''extremely ''calm and quiet. Emotionless and hard to read; only spoken when it is necessary. However, actually Haruyuki is a friendly and kind-hearted person. She is very caring and compassionate; enjoys helping someone who needs it. She may does not changed her expression and just saying “let me do it for you”, but according to Kira Akashiya, Haruyuki secretly always smiled after helping someone. Haruyuki is famous as the one of highest excellent students. She’s clever, very detailed, and quick to digests. She is very confident and diligent. She had an ambitious to gains knowledge; and it turns her into someone who is focus, discipline, and very strict with her own self. Haruyuki itself surprisingly is very shy, timid, and insecure. She is quite naïve and innocent. She's very obedient to someone she respects, admire, or loved. She's sensitive, but sadly is very insensitive when its about ''herself, romantic feelings, or love. Haruyuki even realized that she fell in love with Midorima after Atsu Kunitsuna told her seriously. Haruyuki doing her job as a manager very seriously. She is very proud of being chosen as their manager. She shows a great care towards the team members; considers them as her everything, and always tried her best on supporting the teams with her skills. Background Here you insert facts about the character's past. Story Here you insert facts about your character during the series. Skill Manager= |-|Player= Relationships Shūtoku High CONSTRUCTION Shintarō Midorima CONSTRUCTION Alexandra Garcia Haruyuki meets Alexandra in Winter Cup after Haizaki incident, but does not know that she is a old friend of her mother. Anzai Shirakiin CONSTRUCTION Quotes * "I want join basketball club. Do you know where its place?" - to Kira Akashiya and Kazunari Takao. * "Stupid. Don't say anything like that, Hiiragi-senpai. You are also talented, you know." - to Sakuya Hiiragi. Trivia *The kanji 春''' ‘Haru’ in her given name means spring, hinting at her eyes color. The next kanji '''雪 ‘Yuki’ means snow, which hints to her first glance. Her given name itself can be translated into Snow in spring.' * Her username of social networks is "haru.yuki_16". * According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: ** Her motto is: "Silence is golden." ** Her favourite food is fish yakimeshi without peas. ** Her hobby is decorating stationery and scraping book. ** Her specialty is (?) ** Her best subject is everything except Mathematics. ** She is a member of the Library Committee. ** She dislikes slimy animals as she finds them disgusting. ** The type of guy she likes is someone who is mature and gentle, but can dominating her at same times. ** She spends her free time for (?) ** Haruyuki's pastime activity on off days was tasting frozen dessert. ** The player she has her eyes on is Furuhashi. * Haruyuki share the same seiyū as Kozakura Marry from Mekakucity Actors. * Her best move in basketball is steal without looking (closing her eyes). * She started playing basketball after frequently accompanying her cousins playing basketball. * Haruyuki is a little bit traumatized if she gets a present from Anzai, since he and his twin brother once gave her a present, which consisted of earthworms and leeches. * Haruyuki says that Anzai looks scary when he calls her without suffix '-''chibi. * In a Q&A section, it is revealed that: ** She is an only child. ** She is Seijūrō Akashi's cousin. ** Haruyuki likes to collecting notebooks and bookmarks. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Managers Category:Shūtoku High Category:DRAFT